Shun Clinic
'''Shun Clinic '''is a clinic owned by Jade. She lives above the clinic with her son, Corey and her husband, Mr. Shun. History The clinic's history is currently unknown. Staffs * Jade * Corey Architecture Exterior Interior Synopsis Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet When Emilia fainted on her way back home due to low blood sugar, Corey brought her back to the clinic and fed her with a glucose solution. Jade then brought her up to their house and invited her for afternoon tea. As Jade wanted Emilia to eat the bread and cookies she prepared, Emilia declined at the fear of getting herself fat again. Although Emilia was grateful that Jade and Corey saved her, she still hated sweet food and she thanked them while heading back home. When Emilia and Bobby both fainted on their way back home with Corey, Mia and Joni, Jade asked Corey to feed both Emilia and Bobby with sweet drinks to replenish their energy. Jade and Corey then gave advice to Bobby on how to lose weight. When Corey teased Emilia on how funny it was when she fainted on the road, Emilia became angry and chased him around the clinic, thus making her faint again. My Little Secret: Privacy When Sofia fell and injured her ankle while being thrown multiple rats by an attacker, Zara, Qistina and Candy JEM brought her to the clinic to have her ankle treated. Emilia then explained the importance of keeping one's privacy safe from others. When it was Corey's turn to give advice, he guaranteed Sofia that his plans would definitely work, thus making the princess blush. As Candy JEM headed back home, Sofia bade goodbye to them. When Mrs. Ouyang was searching for Emilia who was missing, she accidentally tripped and sprained her ankle. She was then found by Jade and Corey and was brought back to the clinic to have her ankle bandaged. Corey then went to Joni's house to inform Emilia of her mother's condition, Emilia then rushed to the clinic accompanied by Joni and Corey. Emilia and her mother both broke down into tears and they hugged each other. When Emilia and her mother reconciled in the clinic, Joni, Corey and Jade were shown smiling at them. Brotherly Bother: Responsibility When Norman fainted on his way back home with Noel, Noel went to the clinic to bring Jade to help his brother. Jade diagnosed Norman's fainting spell as a result of a cold and lack of sleep. Jade then advised Noel and Nancy to prepare nutritious food for him and she also advised them to let Norman take his medicines accordingly. Athletic Ace: Sports After Corey had finished showering and went to his room, he received a call from James about the upcoming competition that would be held next Saturday. After James hung up the phone, Corey received an encouragement message from Emilia, which made him smile while he laid back onto his bed. Stress-Busters: Stress Management When Corey was doing his homework, Mr. Shun switched on the television and Corey snatched away the remote control immediately. Mr. Shun then doted on his son on how diligent he was for doing his homework. Jade told her husband that Corey had became hardworking lately and Mr. Shun asked the reason on why their son became so hardworking. Jade then said that even though she did advise Corey to study, but she was not the main reason on why Corey studied so hard. Mr. Shun then asked Jade who was the person she was speaking, Jade said maybe it was that pretty and diligent girl (Emilia) who motivated him to study hard. Mr. Shun teased Corey on who was the girl and Corey attempted to distract his father's attention by reminding his parents that the game show was about to begin. Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Due to Joni keeping saving her pocket money, she had a stomachache and fainted on the road when she was heading to school with Mia and Emilia. She was brought to the clinic and when she regained consciousness, she was shocked to see Julian beside the bed. Jade reassured Julian, Mia and Emilia that her fainting spell was caused by a stomachache. She also heard from Emilia and Mia that Joni did not have lunch lately but she ate a lot during dinner, so she might get a stomachache as a result of having irregular meals. Joni then reassured everyone not to worry about her but Jade advised her that her stomachache would become worse if she did not take good care of herself. She also advised Julian to take care of what she ate to avoid the same condition again. As Joni apologised to Julian for having him to pay for her medical fees, he told her to not worry about him because he was going to use her savings to pay for the medical fees. Joni became shocked and begged her brother to return her piggy bank to her, thus making Julian angry as she tugged onto his pants. Trivia References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Public Category:Residence Category:Places